Muros
by kaloblack
Summary: Algo que no paso, pero da valor a mi heroe Ron. y reconoce su labor. mal sumari


Los Muros

//Los muros, los pasillos, las aulas todo era igual pero de manera sutil todo había cambiado.

El día soleado era lo peor, podría salir y montar en escoba, dormir bajo un árbol, pero nada de eso era posible,//

_Peleas, mortifagos, varitas, Bill grave, herido, sin recuperación total posible, Snape, asesino, demente, idiota, Dombledor muerto, neville y luna._

//Palabras que se mezclaban, se apretujaban en su cabeza, la recorrían, la llenaban, y lo hacían sentir inútil, confundido, furioso, y terriblemente asustado. Sucesos que pasaron solo hace unas horas, eventos que lo cambiaron todo, no podía olvidarlos y no podía estar en la sala común, allí todos estaban con el animo por el piso, lo que era aun peor pues lo hacia sentir inútil, por no haber hecho mas, por haberse llevado el mapa, por, por… todo, y por eso recorría los interminables pasillo de la que es su devastada escuela, de lo que fue un segundo hogar y ahora no tiene un futuro incierto, y esto lo hacia sentir insignificante.//

_Inútil y vació y torpe e indefenso y también infantil e inseguro y… sobre todo inútil, como es que una sola noche afecte tanto la vida de tanta gente, el destino de todos los del castillo, de todos los del mundo mágico, de todos los seres humanos del planeta, una sola noche y la muerte del mago mas poderoso de estos tiempos, el mas poderoso pero sucumbió……………….._

-Weasty………..ey Rupert

Alguien grita, pero quien, y a quien.

(//Regresa sobre sus pasos y en el despacho que acaba de cruzar esta Slughorn//)

_Si alguien podría arruinar mas mi día es el, no sabe ni pronunciar mi apellido, no recuerda mi nombre, para el soy solo un cero, un apéndice de 1.80m adherido a Harry._

-Si profesor…….. en que lo puedo ayudar

-mire Weasty

-WEASLEY, profesor, Soy Ron Weasley

- O bueno, da igual….

-SI lo que usted diga (_no estoy de ánimo para soportarlo mucho_)

- Ron quiero saber como esta Harry, no he tenido la oportunidad de conversar con el…… ni lo he visto…… es verdad que el estaba con Dumbledor cuando lo mataron……. Bueno si fue así debe estar abrumadísimo…. Un contacto mió en el ministerio me dijo que El propio ministro quería entrevistarse con Harry……….

_Si para esto me llamo……este tipo debe estar loco si piensa que voy ha decirle algo de Harry o a confirmarle algún rumor. Lo mejor será retirarme de aquí ahora_

- profesor debo volver a mi sala común, lo siento pero ….

- Pero si no me has contestado……. Tu eres el mejor amigo de Potter o no?

- Lo soy…. Hasta luego

- Espere, veo que no obtendré nada de preguntarle. Su padre también era así nunca supo aprovechar una oportunidad para congraciarse… es una lastima

// Ron tuvo el deseo de gritar, de defenderse y defender a su padre, pero no lo hizo, algo llamo su atención, un tablero de ajedrez, con una partida iniciada, no de hecho era una partida por finalizar//

- Weasley…….. Le interesa el ajedrez??

- si

- sabe jugarlo?……. esta partida la jugaba con Dumbledor heefefef(suspiro), pero ahora creo que deberé guardarla sin terminar y con una gran curiosidad.

//Ron camino hacia el tablero//

-gran curiosidad?...

- Porque Dumbledor prometió presentarme al mejor jugador de ajedrez del mundo mágico, según él es muy joven, y esta partida él la terminaría en dos simples movimientos, bla,bla…Dumbledor era un viejo loco, un joven terminar una partida tan compleja… ja!!!.

_En verdad pensó Ron, el tablero estaba dispuesto tal cual su partida en el ajedrez gigante de primero, sacrificar al caballo y dejar que el alfil (Harry) de mate al rey_

- quiere terminarlo….. Antes de guárdalo?

- se siente con suerte Rupert, soy un experimentado jugador, pero quizás aprenda algo de perder frente a un buen jugador y le ayude a mejorar… vamos entonces. Usted con las piezas de Dumbledor y yo con las mías. Ahora que le primer movimiento es suyo, pero si necesita un poco……

- no, ya esta…… _vamos tome el caballo_

- Oho , vaya una movida algo apresurada, una verdadera pena Weasley, perdió su caballo a manos de mi reina. Debió tomar mas tiempo para pensar.

_Si, si si, que tonto pan comido_

- No lo creo//dijo esto moviendo al alfil justo como Harry lo hizo cuando el mismo se sacrifico// Jaque Mate

-QUE, pero si. Como, pero ni Dumbledor pudo

- Este escenario, bueno esta misma situación en el tablero ya me la encontré antes, nos la encontramos, Harry, Hermione y Yo en nuestro primer año.

- En una clase, supongo…….Si ya me imagino una demostración en la clase de la profesora McGonagall, ella es una excelente ajedrecista. Seguramente de ella aprendió este movimiento.

-La verdad no.

-Con eso se refiere……….Si no fue en una clase, bueno no me vendrá a decir que fue usted quien venció al tablero gigante que era una de las protecciones de la Piedra de Flamel.

-Como sabe usted de eso?

-Soy amigo personal de Nicolás, bueno lo fui.

- Lo debí suponer.

-Entonces donde vio esto?

-Usted lo dijo, en el tablero gigante. Aunque le cueste creer, soy un gran ajedrecista, quizás no tenga las mejores notas siempre, como Hermione, o no sea famoso o reconocido y perseguido como lo es Harry, pero soy el mejor ajedrecista de Hogwarts.

-hooo ya veo es entonces que me presentaría con usted. Dumbledor podía ser ….bueno no esta bien decir como era ahora que . parece que lo juzgue mal, tiene valor sin duda por eso es un Gryffindor, es listo de no, no entendería el ajedrez, pero le falta aplicarse, y concentrarse, así como lo hace en el ajedrez.

-Si, usted cree.

-Bueno mal no le haría, mejoraría sus calificaciones, conseguiría óptimos resultados en el quidditch y quien sabe podría llegar lejos

-No, yo no quiero ser como mi hermano Percy, no tengo grandes ambiciones como usted querría…

-Quien hablo de ambición, Weasley, yo hablo de conseguir de todo, no solo dinero, o fama, reconocimiento

-No, yo….

-El corazón de la señorita Granger, por ejemplo.

-Que????? yo no se a lo que se

-A lo que me refiero, es que sin importar que estemos en guerra lo más importante es lo que se siente, lo que usted siente por ella, lo que ella siente por usted. Recuérdelo Ronaldo el primer movimiento es suyo, si lo hace y ella toma el caballo, por referirnos al ajedrez, bueno es entones que tiene le camino libre para dar Mate.

-Usted lo pone como si fuera tan fácil.

- Y a caso no lo es, no le busque mas patas a la mesa, que no las tiene, sea practico, juegue en la vida como en el Ajedrez, y entonces si será el mejor Ajedrecista que el mundo ha visto jamás…………Ahora vaya a su sala común, piénselo y salude a Harry de mi parte.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Una situación algo aventurada y menos que poco probable pero quiero pensar que de algún modo se le da también a Ron el lugar que se merece, para mi el es lo maximo, el mas guapo, y gracioso, lo prefiero sobre Harry.

Espero les haya gustado, de no sepan perdonar. Y dejen un comentario aunque sea para colgarme de la uñas en castigo por un crimen en un intento de seudo fic.

Tiene continuación o algo así en un fic que subiré mas tarde y se llamara

Dientes de Basilisco o Lengua Parsel aun no lo decido.


End file.
